fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathjaw Deviljho
Dragon |ailments = Defense Down Dragonblight Fireblight Iceblight Waterblight |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Chaoarren)}} Deathjaw Deviljho are Brute Wyverns and Deviants of Deviljho. Physiology Deathjaw Deviljho have dark green, almost black hides. They now sport large, fin-like scutes on their backs, as well as longer spines on the rest of their bodies. Their hind legs are thick with muscles and have larger claws on the toes. The claws on their forelegs are longer and curved as well, but the limbs are still useless. They have a noticeable underbite, their lower jaws extending past their upper jaws. Attacks *'Savage's Range': Deathjaw Deviljho's dragon breath has increased range like Savage Deviljho. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Deviljho Main Article: 'Deviljho'' Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropod *Infraorder: Unknown *Superfamily: Violent Wyvern *Family: Devil Deathjaw Deviljho is the Deviant of Deviljho. Habitat Range Just like Deviljho, Deathjaw Deviljho can be found living everywhere in the world. Some of the areas they've been seen living in include the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Tundra, Sandy Plains, Volcano (3rd), Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, Heaven's Mount, Primal Forest, Everwood, Dunes, Jurassic Frontier, and Ruined Ridge. Ecological Niche Deviljho easily assert themselves as apex predators that rival Elder Dragons in any conceivable habitat they find themselves and are challenged by little. The only things that challenge them are other Deviljho, some other powerful monsters on par with Elder Dragons such as Rajang, and Elder Dragons. The long-ago healed gashes visible in their sides suggest that they constantly engage in titanic battles against creatures both as vicious, powerful, and sizable as themselves, such as Uragaan, Agnaktor, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, etc. These battles, of course, are simply due to the local monsters' defense of their turf, as the Deviljho prefer to feast on the more abundant and defenseless population of herbivores. Even so, they remain both large and powerful enough to dominate a large percentage of its encounters, minor or major. Deviljho can most commonly be seen feeding on herbivores such as Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, and Popo. They are also known to feed on Bird Wyverns like Great Jaggi and large predatory monsters. Biological Adaptations Deathjaw Deviljho have many of the same adaptations as Deviljho, however, there is a few differences between them. The elongated fangs on its powerful jaws, which brings an end of many a rival and prey even coming in range of them, is what gives it its additional name '''Deathjaw. Deathjaw Deviljho showcase advanced usage of their Dragon Element, being able to discharge energy from its jaws at a standstill to knock away attackers. It is also capable of creating streams of Dragon energy in the earth where it bites and release many devastating strikes using the highly developed jaw. They gave grown large, razor-sharp scutes on their backs that defend it greatly against aerial attacks. Their legs are further developed and can split apart the ground with a great stomp. Their acidic saliva is even more corrosive and can break down armor within mere moments. Their tails are used to smash or break the bones of their prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Deathjaw Deviljho charges. Behavior Deathjaw Deviljho are truly dangerous monsters. The Guild only allows hunters with special permits to hunt them down. Notes *It has advanced versions of standard Deviljho's attacks. **It can stomp twice in a row, the second time with the opposite leg. Both stomps creates an earthquake aimed at the hunter. **It can throw rocks with its jaws in rapid succession. In rage mode it will only do this once but will launch three rocks when it does so. *Its bites cause Dragonblight when in rage mode. *Deathjaw Deviljho does not became as tired as quickly. *Deathjaw Deviljho's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Trivia *Despite their perceived mastery over Dragon Element and their savage behaviour, Deathjaw Deviljho aren't classified as having the conditions that would make a Savage Deviljho. They are considered as more powerful individuals with unique developments as a result of their heightened power. Thus, Deathjaw is the Deviant of only the standard Deviljho. **There is much fear over what a Deviant Savage Deviljho would be. Some say the sightings of the Dragonblood Deviljho Deviant foretell of what such an individual could be. *Due to its appearance, the Guild originally thought it to be a Zenith Deviljho, then rectified once more research was done. Credits *'TheBrilliantLance:' For the icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster